


Come to Bed, Alphys

by bluecrownedmotmot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Intimate relationship, Soul Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecrownedmotmot/pseuds/bluecrownedmotmot
Summary: Post pacifist ending. An intimate night for Alphys and Undyne.





	

“Are you gonna come to bed?”

The workshop was gloomy, except for a small florescent light illuminating the bench Alphys had been hunched over. The scientist had straightened her spine in guilty surprise when she heard her girlfriend's voice. 

Undyne sounded impatient.

Alphys swiveled around on her stool. She peered through her glasses across the expanse of darkness. She blinked until her eyes adjusted to the dimmer, warmer light from the hallway.

Undyne _looked_ impatient.

Uh oh.

“I- I, uh!” Alphys began, “I j-just thought of how I could get this to w-work-”

Undyne, wearing an oversized t-shirt, was leaning her hip against the doorframe. Her long, red hair fell loose over her shoulders. She crossed her arms and scratched her calf with her bare foot. “So write it down. And try it out tomorrow.”

Alphys swiveled back to the plastic knee joint in front of her. She'd started anchoring cables to the structure, but then she'd had this idea... Maybe if she replaced them instead with-

“Alphys!”

Alphys turned again. “Y-yeah, sorry. I j-just thought if I pulled this apart now and started-”

Undyne's expression relaxed into something more sympathetic. “Alphys,” she said kindly, “Come on. You've been working on this for twelve hours today. You'll be rested tomorrow if you just stop now. And I want to spend some time with you.”

“I just want to fix the issue this human is having,” Alphys sighed.

“You will! I believe in you,” Undyne encouraged. “But you can't work yourself too hard. Please?”

“Okay. I'll just sketch this out quickly. Deal?”

Undyne grinned. “Deal.”

Alphys clipped the stray cables in her way to the tie above her head. She grabbed a pencil, pulled a pad of paper toward herself, and started drawing. “I'm s-sorry. I just feel like I'm making a difference when I can get something to work.”

“That's awesome!”

“Yes, but when there are problems, it's hard to _stop_. And then work takes over everything.” Alphys nibbled the end of the pencil for a moment. She resumed sketching. “It frustrates me that humans are so fragile. But with hateful intent, monsters are worse off. Which is more tragic? Being limited by your physical body if you're not lucky? Or being inherently vulnerable?”

“Why do you think about it like that?” asked Undyne. “Maybe neither things are weaknesses. Aren't you strong if you keep going despite challenges? If you have the courage to stand up and be yourself even if someone could someday hurt you for it?”

Alphys considered this. “I've never thought about it that way,” she said.

Undyne shrugged. She combed her hair with her fingers.

“But it comes naturally to you. Being strong.”

“Does it?” said Undyne. She started braiding her hair to one side. “I don't think it's easy. I just believe that stuff is worth fighting for.”

Alphys wiped her brow with the back of her hand. She laid down the pencil decisively. “There! That's enough. I'm done.”

“Good,” said Undyne. She smiled.

 

Alphys brushed her teeth and got into her pajamas. When she stepped into her bedroom, Undyne was lolling amidst sheets, pillows, and a couple of stuffed animals on Alphys' unmade bed. Undyne crossed her ankles and stretched her arms above her head, pulling one wrist, and then the other. Alphys watched the muscles in her girlfriend's calves tense and relax. “So! How do you want to spend time together?” she asked.

“Oh... I don't know...” replied Undyne coyly. She stopped warming up and played with the end of her braid.

“Really?” said Alphys, giving her an over-exaggerated leer.

“Maybe you have an idea?” dared Undyne, her uncovered eye becoming a slit. She slid her legs apart.

Alphys blinked at her girlfriend for a moment before taking off her glasses and carefully placing them on the bureau. She came to the foot of the bed.

“I bet you have a lot of good ideas,” continued Undyne, teasing, “Read any sexy fanfiction lately, nerd?”

“You know,” said Alphys, crawling up onto the mattress, suddenly distracted by an overwhelming need to rant. “For my favorite characters, sometimes there just isn't enough good explicit F/F. Or maybe there is, and I just don't know how to find it! It really annoys me. Do you know that for _Mew Kissy Cutie_ alone, there are only-”

“Ooookay,” Undyne laughed, reaching down to briefly put a finger playfully to Alphys' lips. “Tell me all about it _later_ , Alphys-Kissy-Cutie.”

“I will!” said Alphys, determined to give her an earful on the subject at a later date.

 

Alphys pressed her lips to the top of one of Undyne's ankles and then dragged her claws with the lightest of touches from inner ankles to inner thighs until the back of her hands brushed against the hem of Undyne's long t-shirt. She caught the fabric with her thumbs and pulled the shirt up to Undyne's sternum. Undyne closed her eyes and shivered. Alphys put her head down on Undyne's chest and let her fingertips glide gently over the scales on Undyne's stomach. Alphys put her palm flat on the smooth place below Undyne's navel until Undyne shifted her hips impatiently.

Alphys dragged her hand down a bit lower and put a fingertip on Undyne's clit and rested it there.

“Come on,” sighed Undyne. “The suspense is killing me.” She thrust her hips against her girlfriend's hand.

Alphys laughed, lifting her head. “You're so impatient!”

“I'm plenty patient. I was waiting for you to come to bed!”

“ _Gomen ne_ , _gomen ne_.”

“Stop making me laugh; you're such a _baka_ ,” Undyne snickered. Then she shrieked. “Oh, no! No only are you infuriating, you're turning me into a total dork.”

“All according to my evil p-plan?” said Alphys uncertainly.

“Love you a lot,” Undyne reassured, with a wink.

Alphys bent her head to Undyne's to kiss her. “Love you too,” Alphys responded, smiling.

She petted Undyne's clit from top to bottom lightly, over and over, for a while. As she was doing so, she found herself gazing down and admiring how pretty she found her girlfriend's vulva. Undyne had such even, compact labia, and the pigmentation of her skin smoothly turned darker across her more delicate areas. The excitement of looking was making Alphys sweat. As usual.

“You're still teasing me,” Undyne moaned.

“Maybe,” replied Alphys.

Undyne's eye sparkled. “You know how I like it. Harder! Faster! With _more passion_!”

Alphys relented. She wiggled her fingers harder against Undyne's soft flesh and concentrated on Undyne's face, watching Undyne respond to being touched. Undyne, arching her back in response to what her girlfriend was doing, took the opportunity to cross her arms and pull her t-shirt up and off over her head. She relaxed back into the sheets and pillows with a sigh.

“Yeah! Just like that,” she murmured. She squirmed as the sensations built up into an irresistible release. She grabbed Alphys' free hand and pulled it to her lips, kissing it over and over again to steady herself.

 

When Undyne felt able, she pulled Alphys down onto the bed beside her. She pulled off Alphys' pajamas and threw them onto the floor. Undyne aligned herself on top of her girlfriend, face to face, straddling Alphys to grind against her, slowly at first, until they lined up just so to stimulate each other. She squeezed her muscular inner thighs tightly around Alphys' squishy outer thighs. Undyne, continuing to move, let her weight down against Alphys so that they were fully pressed together.

The pressure on their clits was exquisite. Wetness from both of them dripped down onto Alphys' tail. They enjoyed themselves like that for a long time, until Undyne had an idea.

“Alphys.”

“Mmm?” Alphys hummed breathlessly.

“Can I touch your soul?”

Alphys caressed Undyne's muscular flank and moaned. She felt so floaty, so completely blissful. “Y-yes,” she managed.

Undyne pushed her upper body back up. She tapped her girlfriend's chest with a fingernail, traced shapes from breastbone over the top of left breast. She imagined Alphys' soul and the glowing heart began to appear in her cupped hand. She flipped her hand as she coaxed the soul all the way out. The heart nestled perfectly in her palm. She moved her fingers around it, tenderly. Alphys shuddered.

“Take mine,” Undyne whispered.

Alphys thought of pulling Undyne's soul to her and reached her tiny hand to Undyne's chest. An inverted heart similar to her own floated to her waiting palm. Alphys felt a gentle heat, a kiss like water vapor, from the ethereal shape. She tickled the soul with the tips of her claws. Undyne laughed.

Undyne placed Alphys' soul on Alphys' chest. Alphys put Undyne's beside her own. Undyne sucked on each of Alphys' breasts. Alphys pushed her groin up against Undyne's when she felt shivers run down her body. Undyne lowered her torso again and the two monsters moved against each other, their souls and bodies rubbing together. They were both overwhelmed by the intensity of the closeness they felt. They were physically as near as they could be, skin to skin down the length of their bodies. But having the essential part of themselves in contact together was a euphoria without compare. Surely it could be different in a different situation. But they were both completely content with each other and that resonated sympathetically from soul to soul.

Alphys kissed Undyne's jaw and neck again and again as Undyne twitched and moaned on top of her. Alphys scratched with her foot frantically at her girlfriend's leg as she herself came. They would stop to breathe when they needed to, but soon enough one or the other of the two monsters would start grinding once more, and they would build up and crash down, sometimes together, sometimes apart, sometimes focusing more attention on the enjoyment of one monster, sometimes the other.

 

When they were completely exhausted, Undyne fell onto her hip. Alphys rolled with her, continuing to hold on. She snuggled her forehead against Undyne's chest. Undyne kissed the top of her spiky head. They found a comfortable way for their legs, Alphys' short ones and Undyne's long ones, to tangle together. They were both slick with sweat, their thighs were sticky, and everything ached pleasantly. Each monster felt the squirmy feeling of her own soul slide back into the rightful location.

“Thanks for coming to bed with me,” whispered Undyne.

“Thanks for the reminder,” said Alphys, muffled by Undyne's body.

“I'm glad I have you.” Undyne hugged Alphys tighter.

“I'm glad I have you, too,” replied Alphys. She curled the end of her tail securely around Undyne's ankle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;_; 
> 
> Share your happy, gay feelings with me at: http://motmotfluttersforth.tumblr.com/


End file.
